The terminal device is proposed which has a plurality of wireless communication functions accompanying high functionality of a movable terminal device (for example, a mobile phone, or a smartphone).
For example, a first wireless communication function is a function in which a wireless communication method such as long term evolution (LTE) or third generation (3G) is utilized to wirelessly couple to a base station and wirelessly communicate. A second wireless communication function is, for example, a function in which wireless local area network (LAN) communication is utilized to wirelessly couple to an access point and wirelessly communicate.
For example, the terminal device executes either of the first or second wireless communication functions, wirelessly couples to the base station or the access point, and accesses a network such as the Internet.
For example, the terminal device is coupled to the base station using the first wireless communication function in a case where the terminal device is positioned out of wireless communication range of the access point. Meanwhile, the terminal device is coupled to the access point using the second wireless communication function in a case where the terminal device is positioned within the wireless communication range of the access point.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-187417 and No. 2003-110751 are examples of related art.